villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kakuzu
Kakuzu is an evil ninja and one of the villains in the ''Naruto ''manga. He collects body parts to keep himself alive driving by greed and hate, which can be bought. History Background Kakuzu originated from Takigakure, The Village Hidden in Waterfalls. He was originally loyal to his village until he failed a mission to assassinate Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. Forced to endure a painful punishment for his failure, Kakuzu began to loathe his village. In his flight from the village, Kakuzu killed the village elders to obtain their hearts and consumed them using the forbidden jutsu Earth Grudge. Since then, Kakuzu made a living off bounty hunting for the black market, and harvesting the organs of various ninjas to keep himself alive through three generations. Eventually joining the Akatsuki, serving is its treasurer, Kakuzu slaughter many of partners, who annoyed him, before eventually partnered with Hidan, also immortal as the two came to be known as the Immortal Duo due to their unnatural survival methods. Plot After capturing the Two-Tails Jinchuriki Yugito Nii, who attempted to trap them for Matatabi to kill them, Kakuzu and Hidan went to the Land of Fire to find Naruto. On their way, Kakuzu decided to attack the Fire Temple to collect the bounty on the head monk, Chiriku, a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja alongside Asuma Sarutobi. He and Hidan slaughtered most of the other monks save one who alerted the Konoha ninja of the threat. By the time Kakuzu collected the bounty on Chiriku, he and Hidan are ambushed by a ninja team under Asama and his student Shikamaru Nara. Though Kakuzu assisted Hidan in killing Asama to collect the bounty on him, he was forced to full back to aid in the extraction of Matatabi. Once completing their objective, Kakazu and Hidan resume their mission before being confronted by a revenge-driven Team Asama and Kakashi. With his multiple hearts and ability to create constructs with the extra ones, Kakuzu overwhelms Team Asama and Kakashi until Shikamaru tricked Hidan into using some of Kakuzu's blood in his curse ritual, which Kakashi had collected for him when he pierced Kakuzu earlier, and destroyed. Enraged as Kakuzu's absorbed his constructs, Kakuzu was about to add his opponents' organs to his collection when Naruto arrived and uses his Rasenshuriken to take all but one of Kakuzu's hearts. Left with no usable hearts after being battered by Naruto's technique, Kakuzu lamented being defeated by those he considered "kids". Kakashi assured him that the previous generation being surpassed by the next was perfectly natural, and one of the "never-ending cycles of life". Kakashi then finished him off with a Lightning Cutter. When Kakuzu's corpse was later taken back to Konoha to be autopsied by Tsunade, she learned that Rasenshuriken damaged him at a cellular level. Later reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi for the Fourth Great Ninja War, Kakuzu engages the opposing First Division on the shores of the Land of Lighting while harvesting new organs. By the time he is confronted by Team Asuma again and consumedhis fifth heart, Kakuzu proceeds to unleash his masks to fulfil his role as a "bishop". But as his masks disperse, Kakuzu's arms are sliced off by Izumo and Kotetsu before being bound in their chains as he stated that he tends to forget people over whom he can't collect bounties. Escaping his captors as they pursue him, Kakuzu's lightning heart is destroyed by Tenten using the Bashōsen. It took Choji to finally defeat Kakuzu as he is bound. Though the cloth restraining him began to unravel, Kakuzu's soul was released back to the afterlife after the Reanimation Jutsu was released. Powers and Abilities Kakuzu has steel strong threads run throughout his body. He can use them to throw people and dig into their organs. He also can harden his body at will and the organs can seperate form the body and attack his opponents. Kakuzu is also immortal and can only be killed if all five of his hearts and destroyed. Trivia *Kakuzu is one of the oldest members of the Akatsuki; 91. *Kakuzu's English voice actor is Fred Tatasciore, who also voiced Gato. He also various villains like CLU 2, and is the current voice actor for the Hulk. Category:Ninjas Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Undead Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Male Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Geokinetic Villains